Journey for a Forbidden Rose
by SuntoryAngel
Summary: When stars align at midnight's toll and the heavens become ablaze, one man alone will notice and he will embark on a journey. Neither distance nor time deter him with their endless horizons.What he seeks is no precious jewel, nor diamond or pearl. Only when water freezes and the sword is thrown, a rose will bloom from the night, and the forbidden rose will bloom. (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone! I have a new story for you! This idea came to me the other day and I was wondering where it could go. This story is dedicated to my husband, who has always encourages me to never stop writing. I hope you all like it! Please leave a review and left me know your thoughts. I don't own the rights or characters of _Fairy Tail_!

* * *

 **Journey for a Forbidden Rose**

 **Prologue**

"I wonder what I should wear tomorrow," Lucy pondered as she walked home. She and her team were planning on taking a job tomorrow and she always wanted to look her best when they met with a client. "Maybe I should wear my new navy skirt with the turquoise top Levy gave me…" With her attention focused on her wardrobe, she didn't hear Plue's warning and collided with a cloaked figure. "Ouch!" she cried as she fell backward onto the concrete.

"Sorry about that," the figure held out a hand. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I wasn't paying attention either," she admitted, taking the offered hand and dusted herself off. "So I'm sorry too…" Her words drifted into silence as she took in the stranger's appearance.

He was tall, she guess somewhere near six foot seven, and looked as if his wild hair was on fire at first glance. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that it was a dark navy color with lighter blue tips. His eyes were a color similar to his hair, but they were lighter. There was a strange magic energy radiating from him, and his light beige skin seemed to glow in the dim street lights. "Are you alright?"

She shook herself, smiling. "Sorry about that, I tend to get lost in my thoughts easily."

He laughed, bringing its strange tone to her attention; it was somewhere between a tenor and baritone, but something almost made her think of Éclair. "You remind me of an old friend of mine," he chuckled, smiling. "I'm sorry, but I better get going."

"Me too," she nodded, moving past him. "Sorry again." She turned to continue on her way home, but spun around at the sound of giant wings, only to find herself alone on the street. Where did that guy go? Shaking it off as she arrived home, she decided that a nice hot bath was in order.

Little did she notice the writing her shoulder, the spot where she had made contact with the stranger, as she sighed in bliss and how it would change her life.

 _When stars align at midnight's toll_

 _And the heavens become ablaze,_

 _One man alone will notice_

 _And he will embark on a journey._

 _Neither distance nor time deter him_

 _With their endless horizons._

 _What he seeks is no precious jewel,_

 _Nor diamond or pearl._

 _Only when water freezes_

 _And the sword is thrown,_

 _A being will emerge from the night,_

 _And the forbidden rose will bloom._


	2. Request

Hello, lovelies! Here is the first chapter of this new story! I tried to make it easy to follow, but if you have any questions please don't hesitate to message me and I will do my best to answer them. This whole story will be written in a whole other style than I'm used do, and I did this on purpose. A good writer will be able to tell a story, but only the greatest can tell the same story from different POVs. I chose this particular style because I have gotten overly comfortable with First-Person, and I wanted to expand my writing capabilities. Let me know what you think about this writing style! I don't own rights to Fairy Tail or its characters! Please read and review!

* * *

 **Journey for a Forbidden Rose**

 **Request**

"Would you quit it?" Gray huffed, casting an irritated look at his pink-haired rival. "You are so pathetic it's embarrassing." They had just arrived at the guild after a rather easy mission, concerning a small band of thieves in Clover, and the team was currently relaxing at the bar. Natsu, who was draped over the bar with beads of sweat trickling down his green-tinted face, had a shaky hand on a mug of fire recently conjured by Mira. Needless to say, he was still feeling motion sick from the train ride back to Mognolia. "Seriously, man, get your act together."

"Cut him some slack," Lucy pipped up from Natsu's other side, sympathetically looking down on the dragon slayer. "Wendy isn't here to help, so he has to deal with this as best he can." She rubbed Natsu's back as he trembled, the green in his skin slowly fading back to its usual tan. "There you go, you're looking better already."

"I have an idea!" Happy pipped up from where he was sitting with Elfman. "Let's go on another job!"

"Jeesh, we've only been home for two minutes and you already want to go on another one?!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Happy's right, you don't have enough to cover rent yet." Natsu weakly raised his head, looking up at the blond Celestial wizard, concern in his eyes. "Why don't you go pick one?"

She hung her head in defeat as she stood and walked to the request board. It was true, she still needed 15,000 for this month. "Let's see, what do I feel like doing," she murmured to herself. "Hunt a giant troll...recover a lost relic...help eradicate an occult..."

The doors of the guild opened, revealing a familiar cloaked figure with wild hair. "Excuse me, I would like to submit a request here." Hearing the familiar voice, Lucy spun around, her eyes wide with shock. Sure enough, it was the same guy from last night! He smiled as Mira greeted him, gesturing for him to follow her to the Master's office, and threw Lucy a smile as they walked past. "It's nice to see you again, miss."

"Who was that guy?" Lucy shrieked as Natsu suddenly appeared behind her, returned to normal. His eyes were wide and filled with contagious curiosity, but also held a hint of caution. "Do you two know each other?"

"I accidentally bumped into him last night on my way home," she admitted sheepishly, a faint pink dusting her cheeks. "But we didn't exchange names or anything like that." She blinked as her name, as well as Gray and Natsu, were called as the Mater entered the hall. Raising his voice, he called upon Erza who had been busy enjoying her cake on the upper floor.

"Gather, my children," he waved them toward himself, excitement written all over his face and making his eyes sparkle. "I have excellent news for you today!"

The stranger came up behind him, a shy smile on his face as he addressed the Celestial wizard. "I apologize for not introducing myself last night, and I had no idea that someone like you would be a wizard." A question mark appeared over Lucy's head, but she chose to ignore his comment as he continued. "My name is Eclipse Nightwing, it's a pleasure to meet the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

Natsu studied the stranger from head to toe, coming to a strange realization. Other than the coloring of his hair and eyes, not to mention his freakishly tall stature, they looked exactly alike. He could tell from the subtle waves of magical energy radiating from him that he was a fire wizard, but there was something off about his scent...it smelled woodsy yet musky and had a hint of hot summer breeze, confusing his sensitive nose.

"I have a request specifically for you," he continued, looking to each member in turn. "I need you to help me solve a mystery, a riddle, you might call it. Four years ago, a friend of mine disappeared, leaving a strange riddle in her home. I believe that her disappearance is connected to recent activity in a lot of the dark guild and occults. I have attempted to decipher it many times, thinking that she had left it as a clue to where she was being taken or whom took her, but I'm not quite cut out for this sort of thing." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a slip of paper that was enclosed within a magical envelope that shimmered in the light.

Lucy gently took it from him and the envelope disappeared in a shower of sparkles at her touch, allowing her fingers to grasp the paper. Collectively, each member of the team grasped their shoulders as they were bathed in multicolored light.

Eclipse's eyes grew wide, but a smile slowly spread across his lips as the lights faded. "I knew it." One at a time, he turned each of the wizards around and pointed out the source of the lights; calligraphy written into their skins, the word's color corresponding with their guild marks. "Lucy, yours reads: 'When stars align at midnight's toll'; Natsu, yours is 'And the heavens become ablaze,'. My own says 'One man alone will notice and he will embark on a journey.'" Eclipse explained, revealing his own before continuing but his was longer. 'Neither distance nor time deter him with their endless horizons. What he seeks is no precious jewel, nor diamond or pearl.' Turning to Gray and Erza, he continued. "'Only when water freezes' 'And the sword is thrown,' 'a being will emerge from the night, and the forbidden rose will bloom'." He finished, pointing to the note. "I didn't have all the pieces, so no wonder I couldn't figure it out!"

"So, wait a second," Natsu pipped up, running a hand through his hair. "My brain hurts. Can someone explain it to me in English?"

Lucy stepped forward, brows furrowed in concentration. "If I understand this correctly, we each play a part in solving this riddle judging from the hints of different magic types; We know there's Celestial, Fire, Ice, and Reequip Magic."

"If we play our part correctly and our magics are used in the needed way," Erza nodded, continuing where her teammate had stopped. "Then we will be able to help you find your friend." Turning to Eclipse, she smiled, extending a hand. "We simply cannot ignore this, so we accept your request."


	3. Eclipse's Story

Hello, everyone! I have another chapter for you! I'm going to be quick and to the point: this chapter is going to reveal a little something special about the OC in this story. I don't own rights to Fairy Tail!

* * *

 **Journey for a Forbidden Rose**

 **Eclipse's Story**

"Would you mind telling us a little about your friend?" Lucy asked as she gently massaged Natsu's scalp with her fingertips. They were currently in the back of a wagon on their way to Dawn City. They had been traveling for three days from Magnolia, and still had a long way to go.

Eclipse hesitated, his hands clenching into fists. "It wouldn't satisfy your curiosity if I just told you that we grew up together, would it?" He turned, casting the Celestial wizard an hopeful look , only to earn an apologetic smile and shake of her head. "I guess I should start at the beginning then...

My mother was a teacher of Music-Magic. She could make even the notes themselves dance in the air. Her talents were sought out by many since it was magic unique to her, and many families sought her so she would teach their children. I loved the fact that we traveled around, but everyone gets tired of the wandering lifestyle at some point, and we decided that our time traveling was done.

We settled in Dawn City, where she accepted a position at the local guild as an instructor for younger generations. I chose to remain unaligned, but helped my mother out as much as I could. I chose to join the Rune Knights when they had an opening.

As I was leaving town, I noticed an elderly woman coming out of one of the shops, a girl a few years younger than I was at the time of the incident helping her over the threshold. The girl had orange tinted skin and long brown hair that reached her elbows, copper and auburn highlights shinning brightly in the sunlight as the wind seemed to play with it. Her eyes were big and tilted in the corners, and their color was unlike anything I had seen before. They reminded me of star sapphires, glittering brightly with curiosity and life, yet they appeared to have a dark chocolate rim around her pupils."

Eclipse fell silent as a smile pulled his lips upward. How could he not smile at Lucy's stary-eyed look. Erza had her eyes locked on him, but her hand was busy slugging Gray in the face. The Ice wizard had deserved it though, since he had been making snide comments about the girl in the story.

Lucy leaned forward. "What happened next? Did you go talk to her?"

"I left," Eclipse hung his head. "If I could go back, I would have walked up to her and asked her name." He looked up as a pair of hands appeared on his crossed legs to find Lucy and Erza smiling at him. "What?"

Together, they awed. "You're the shy-type, aren't you?"

His cheeks heated. "Anyway, back to my story...

I left to join the Rune Knights, but I was discharged during boot camp because of a magic thing. They wanted to know my family's magic line, but no one knew what magic my father practiced. I was sent home but there was a void inside my soul that they had opened up. So, I went on a journey to find my father. My mother had told me that his last known whereabouts were in the Phoenix Mountains. She sent me off with a teary smile, proving that she knew that I would one day leave to search for him."

"Was he there? Did you find him? You can't leave us in suspense!" Eclipse held his hands up in a defensive gesture as the three wizards invaded his personal space, their faces alight with excitement and curiosity. "You found him, didn't you?! TELL US!"

The wagon suddenly stopped, earning a relieved sigh from the two fire wizards. "We've finally stopped."

They set up camp alongside the miners of the little strip of mountains outside of Gallowstown. Thankfully, the girls cut him a little slack and left him alone for the night. He, Natsu, and Gray slept under the stars while the girls slept inside a spare tent that the miners provided. Eclipse decided to take the opportunity to ask a little bit more about the guild since his companions were way too excited about this journey to sleep. "Aren't you missing a few members of your team?"

"You must be talking about Wendy, Carla, and Happy." Natsu swallowed his mouthful of food, licking his lips as he reached for another drumstick. "They went on their own job a few days before you arrived."

He nodded. "Don't you have the Rain Woman on your team as well?"

Gray shivered, casting quick glances over his shoulders. "I wouldn't be surprised if she was scurrying around somewhere nearby..."

Eclipse raised an eyebrow. "You two were dubbed the 'Coolest Couple' on Sorcerer Weekly's couple rating list."

A sudden gloom overcame the Ice wizard at Eclipse's words and he bristled as a loud shriek came from somewhere in the night. The girls poked their heads out of the tent, each wearing a knowing smile. "Better run, Gray, here she comes."

Sure enough, out of a mine that was less than 20 km away, a girl with blue hair appeared running at full speed toward them. "My beloved Gray-sama!" She waved something above her head and the entire group dead panned as they realized that she had gathered all the clothes that he had stripped along the trip.

Eclipse couldn't help but laugh as he hurriedly redressed. "I completely forgot about your stripping habit!"

...

"No way am I getting on that death trap!" Natsu bellowed, pointing at the awaiting train. "The wagon was bad enough, so I'm putting my foot down!" He turned away from the group. "I'm going to walk the rest of the way."

Erza's eyes narrowed, her voice nearly growl-like. "Get. On. The. Train."

The Dragon Slayer cowered. "Y-you can threaten m-me all y-you want, b-but I'm not going!"

The group sweat dropped as she knocked him out and threw him through an open window. Eclipse couldn't help but feel sorry for him as they took their seats. Waving his fingers, he created a few tongues of blue colored flame. "Natsu, here, try this." He held the pinkette' head up as he hungrily devoured the flames.

Natsu's eyes shot open and his skin returned to its normal tan coloring. "Wow, that's some fire. It's nothing like I've ever tasted before." Sitting up, he blinked in surprise as the rocking of the train didn't affect him. "Dude, what was that fire?" he asked, turning to Eclipse.

"It's a special kind that can help stabilize a person's health." He explained, earning shocked looks from the group. "You could almost say it's a brother to Wendy's troya spell, but fire."

"Where did you learn fire magic like that?" Lucy asked, being careful to dodge the little embers that the Dragon Slayer was letting lose in his excitement at his new found cure for motion sickness. "I have never heard of magic like that."

"I would like to know that as well." Gray pipped up, earning a loving look from Juvia.

"Guess it's time for you to continue your story," Lucy and Erza chorused, getting comfortable and giving their full attention to Eclipse.

He scratched the back of his head. "You two sure are persistent, but alright.

It wasn't until my second week of searching that I found a lead about my father. He had been spotted meditating on one of the peaks. I searched every one of them, and just as I was seriously considering going back home, I came across a campsite. Next to the fire was-"

"YOU FOUND YOUR DAD!" The girls shrieked, causing the nearby passengers to fall out of their seats.

Eclipse grinned widely, catching Lucy's attention; his smile was exactly alike Natsu's. "I actually found a red dragon, his name was Igneel. He was in the middle of eating, but he was more than happy to share. I told him about my search and-"

The entire group locked eyes on Natsu, who had suddenly grabbed Eclipse by the collar of his shirt. His face was so close that their noses were touching. "What did you say?" he growled, fire appearing around his being. "You saw him?"

"I've hear that he's the dragon who taught you your magic," Eclipse continued calmly, locking his eyes with Natsu's. "Sorry to break it to you, but I met him twelve years ago, a year before he found you. I don't know where he is now."

Natsu dropped his hands, a look of deep sadness and frustration on his face. "Oh..." His fire simmered before finally disappearing.

Eclipse swung an arm around the fire wizard, pulling him into a one armed bro hug. "Don't worry, you'll find him."

"You will too," he smiled, sitting back down and fist-pounding Eclipse as they sat back down. "Now come on, continue with the story."

His eyes suddenly became downcast. "He told me something that I would have never imagined," he gripped the seat as blue flames threatened to cover his being. "My father was born in the Burning City and was a descendant of an extinct line of Slayers." He raised his head and locked eyes with Lucy. "I'm sure you recall the tribe that once worshipped the Phoenix race, since you personally were very close to the last priestess named Eclair."

"Don't tell me," the Celestial wizard whispered, hands covering her mouth. "Are you..."

He nodded. "I'm her twin, Eclipse. She and our mother were given the blood on the night our tribe was wiped out since they had sustained so many critical injuries, I myself didn't need any since the Phoenix bloodline is strictly based on the father's side. We were also separated by the elder in the middle of the chaos. I was heartbroken to hear of Eclair's passing and what the Phoenix did," his voice cracked, the flames growing. "To think that our own _father_ caused so much pain makes me sick to my stomach..." The group fell silent, their eyes wide and locked on the wizard as he pulled out a picture of two babies in the arms of a young woman with deep red hair styled into waves, a tall man with wild indigo colored hair had his arms wrapped around the family. "This is what he looked like before his magic turned him into that monster, before he himself turned into a Phoenix."


	4. When Stars Align

Hello, everyone! I have another chapter for you! We get to see Eclipse's home as well as meet their mother! Anyway, without further adu, please read and leave a review! I don't own rights to _Fairy Tail_!

* * *

 **Journey for a Forbidden** **Rose**

 **When Stars Align**

"Eclipse!" The Phoenix Slayer grinned as the group approached Dawn City. There was a woman standing at the entrance, her deep red hair blowing in the gentle breeze as she ran forward and enclosed Eclipse in a tight embrace. "Thank goodness your home!" She held him at arms length, taking in his appearance. "Look at you, as handsome as your father was. I see you brought some company with you," she continued, turning and bowing to the group. "I welcome you to Dawn City, and insist that you stay with us during your stay. My name is Ruby, it's very nice to meet all of you."

The city reminded them of a downscale of Magnolia, but the air was drier, and the mountains began only a few miles outside of town. They quickly made their way to a three story building towards the southern part of town as the sun disappeared over the horizon. The girls were given a room on the upmost floor while the boys were given the second floor. Thankfully, they each had six rooms to pick from since Ruby ran an inn. Dinner was quiet and uneventful, minus Gray and Natsu's eating contest, and they quickly broke off for bed.

No matter what she tried, Lucy could not get comfortable, despite the pillow top bed that was better than her own. Unable to sleep, she climbed up onto the roof and gazed up at the stars, tracing the constellations with her fingers. "There's the twins over there...that one's the crab...oh, there's the water bearer..."

A figure appeared next to her, a calloused hand falling to rest on her shoulder. "There you are." With a shriek, the Celestial Wizard brought her hand that had been in the air down, only to have the hand that was on her shoulder to dart up and grasp her wrist. Natsu sheepishly smiled as she exhaled, her other hand rising to cover her heart. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You weren't in bed, so I went looking for you."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop a smile from lifting her lips as he sat down next to her. "Of course you would, wierdo. Who else would sneak into someone's empty bed?"

He chuckled, laying back against the roof. "You couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"No," she brought her knees up to rest her chin on them. "I couldn't stop thinking about the clue Eclipse was given..."

Natsu glanced at his blonde companion. If she was so concerned over the clue, then there was something to be worried about. He shrugged off his shirt as she shivered and silently wrapped it around her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I forgot how cold it get when you're close to the mountains. " Laying back, she caught sight of the calligraphy phrase etched into his tan skin. Unconsciously, her hand rose and her fingers gently traced the letters.

Feeling her touch, Natsu casually looked over his shoulder, and suppressed a sigh as the movements of her cool fingers caused his muscles to relax. He lied back next to her as she turned her attention back to the twinkling stars, her hand tucking into the fold of his shirt. to his knee.

She noticed something strange occur as the clocktower began to chime. There was a strange constellation appearing towards the south, one that she didn't recognize. "Natsu, look over there," she pointed to the strange cluster of stars. "What does that look like to you?"

He followed her finger and blinked. "A bunch of stars."

Lucy scoffed, smacking his bare chest. "Connect the stars, idiot!"

"I did that!" He protested, scratching the back of his neck. "All I got was a strange looking plant-like thing."

She bolted to her feet. He was right about it being plant-like, but what was it? Lucy reached into her pocket for the little notebook she liked to keep on hand in case she came up with any ideas for her novel, placed a pink pencil's tip on the paper-

"BONG!"

All thought suddenly left her mind, leaving it blank. "What was I just doing?" She looked from the notepad in her hand to Natsu, who blankly looked up at her. "I swore I was in the middle of doing something..." Shrugging, she sat back down and put the pad away.

Unknown to them, Eclipse was watching from the attic window. He also had a notepad and was just finishing a rough sketch of the star constellation that the Celestial Wizard had pointed out. The sketch was of a rose. He raised his head, looking up at the night sky. "I got you this time," he whispered, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll find you soon."

...

"So you were finally able to connect the stars," Ruby gasped as he showed her the sketch. Her crystalline eyes danced as he smiled. "After all this time, you're finally going to find her." He bent slightly as she pulled him to her, her arms enclosing him in a hug. They pulled apart as Lucy appeared in the doorway, already dressed and ready to go.

"Morning!" She smiled brightly. "Can I help with breakfast?"she asked, noticing the ingredients on the counter. "I can make a mean monkey bread when I put my mind to it." Lucy and Ruby chatted as they prepared multiple dishes, soon joined by the others.

As they ate and chatted over the scrumptious food, Eclipse couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. Their faces were bright with smiles and the air was filled with laughter as someone made a funny comment about Gray's stripping habit. This made him think of how things used to be...

 _Please...Someone..._ He froze. The scene before him blurred as a woman's voice whispered in his mind. His stomach heaved as a stench worse than decomposed meat filled the air. He took a deep breath, fighting to keep his breathing regular, and cleared his mind as a subtle scent reached his nose. It was something sweet, yet it had a hint of fruit in it. What was that smell? Where was it coming from? He felt something wet touch his face and he was suddenly hit with scent of tears. _Help me...Please..._

"Eclipse!" He jumped at his mother's yell, his vision clearing Ruby was cradling his head in her lap and wiping away the beads of sweat the trickled down his face. She gently brushed his hair to the side as he covered his eyes with a hand. "Was it another one?"

He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I smelled rotting meat this time and she was crying..."

Lucy knelt next to him, hey eyebrows furrowed with worry. "What exactly was that?"

Eclipse sat up, waving away their protests about him moving too soon. "Every once in a while, I will get a vision like that. I think that they are her way of attempting to reach out for help. Mom and I can hear her because of our unique hearing, and from what I can tell no one else is hearing her cry for help."

The Celestial Wizard visibly paled, which caught the attention of her teammates. Natsu appeared next to her as she began to tremble, gently grasping her by the shoulders to help steady her as tears filled her eyes. "I heard her..." She cried, hugging herself. "She sounded so scared..."

Eclipse gently grasped her hands and studied her intently, ignoring the soft growl of the Dragon Slayer. "How is that possible?"

"I-I don't know," she hiccuped, wiping her tears away. "I'm just a Celestial Wizard, I don't know telepathy or anything like that."

"You are no ordinary Celestial Wizard," Eclipse whispered, his hands moving up to cup her face and forcing her to look him in the eye. "From what I have heard, you are the greatest Celestial Wizard Fairy Tail has ever seen, and you have survived many things that others can scarcely imagine." He took a deep breath and froze. "Your scent..."

"What about it?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, casting an odd look at his teammates as they too began to question the Phoenix Slayer. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Eclipse released Lucy, stood, and grabbed him by the shoulders in one fluid motion.

"What does she smell like to you?" he asked, breathing deeply. "What is that sweet smell?"

A growl rose from Natsu's chest at his words. "Why should that matter to you?" He slapped away Eclipse's hands. "Come to think of it, your interest in Lucy has been getting on my nerves. Want to tell me what your really after here?" He head butted the Phoenix Slayer, his eyes narrowed. "Why her?"

"Take it outside, you two!" Erza and Ruby chorused as the fire wizards began to glow with magic energy.

* * *

Due to the questions that some readers, I have decided to add a few details explaining a little more about the story so far. The following are a few explanations/answers to the questions that I have received:

...

The "BONG!" Was the clock striking midnight. When that happened, Lucy and Natsu forgot everything about the cluster of stars. They were affected by the spell casted on the clue.

Eclipse showed interest in her when he first arrived in Fairy Tail, not to mention the interest he showed when they first met. He knew about her being close with Eclair.

Eclair was given the Phoenix's Blood, which extended her lifespan. Eclipse, her twin, didn't need the potion since the father's bloodline carried Phoenix-like traits, such as elongated lifespans. Ruby and Eclair shared the Phoenix Blood the night of the incident, which explains how Ruby and Eclipse have lived for so long. Hence Eclipse's statement "We traveled around a lot".

When I stated that the whole group had sat down to eat, I meant that everyone did. Juvia was also sitting and chatting with everyone.

With details, I was actually so detailed oriented that my friends/teachers/family members have told me to give them a rest and attempt to be more vague. Trust me, I was driving them crazy with my details. I was describing the hair styles and colors, the patterns/colors of clothings and how they are being worn. Etc.

...

The Phoenix blood travels from father-son bloodline, only the males of the family carry the Phoenix blood. It's kind of like the color-blind gene, if that makes any sense. That should help explain why Ruby and Eclair needed the blood to survive.

When Eclipse noticed her scent, it made Natsu's dragon side kick-in. You will see in the next chapter why. ;) As a sneak peek, he will reveal the feelings he has had for her and why he felt so threatened by the fact that another Slayer is interested in her. Natsu felt a strange wariness towards Eclipse when they first met at the guild, remember how he noticed that there was something strange about his magic energy as well as his scent. He felt a comradeship sort of relationship as well as a brethren since they were both Slayers and got along better than any of the other Slayers in the guild. He also felt that he could trust Eclipse since they had some things in common (ex. Missing father figures, fire magic, more will be revealed).

With the Phoenix Stone, Eclair alone was chosen to be the priestess. Ruby, the mother, had nothing to do with it. Ruby's back story will be revealed in a later chapter once they do a little action. :)

...

This is just the first draft, so I plan on making changes as I go! Please, don't hesitate to contact me with questions, and please continue to read and review to your little heart's content! :)


	5. And the Heavens Become Ablaze

Hello, lovelies! I have another chapter for you! Just as a heads up, this chapter is super long. I just couldn't find a place to stop! =^_^= I had so much fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy reading it! I don't own rights to Fairy Tail! Without further adu, let the reading and reviewing BEGIN!

* * *

 **Journey for a Forbidden Rose**

 **And the Heavens Become Ablaze**

Eclipse, worried for the village's safety, lured the Dragon Slayer to the forest at the bottom of the the mountain. He couldn't understand why the fire wizard had turned aggressive. Racking his brain, he searched for any reason the would provoke Natsu as he continued to dodge the balls of fire.

"So," Natsu growled, crimson flames licking their way up his arms as they circled each other. He was more than upset, he was thoroughly pissed. It felt as if a live dragon was tearing up his insides, trying to get out and tear the guy in front of him to pieces. "Why Lucy?"

Eclipse's eyes flashed a bright blue. "You need to calm down and answer my question before things get nasty."

"I think it's too late for that!" Natsu launched himself, aiming a Fire Dragon: Sword Horn at his chest, but instead collided with a giant tree. He spun around and unleashed a Fire Dragon: Talon, aiming for his legs, but only hit air. "Answer me, dammit! Why are you so interested in Lucy?!" he roared, preparing to unleash another wave of magic.

Eclipse vanished then reappeared in front of him, his magic energy growing exponentially by the second. "Little dragon, you need to calm yourself before I force you to," he spoke, his voice deep and his eyes blazing as his invaded Natsu's personal space. "If you don't, I might not be able to hold back if you insist on fighting."

The Dragon Slayer scoffed, lunging forward. "Please, as if you're strong enough to back up those words." His onyx eyes grew wide as his flaming fists collided with a barrier of indigo flames. Licking his lips, he grinned. "Fire's not going to work on me, bud, but I'll gladly get rid of it for you." Inhaling, he attempted to suck in the fire...only to get air. "Hey! What gives?!"

"That's not necessary," Eclipse smirked as the Dragon Slayer struggled to consume the fire. "The only thing you will be 'getting rid of' will be yourself."

"Why can't I eat your fire?!" Natsu backed off slightly as the flames grew.

"Phoenix fire is different from those of a dragon or a God," Eclipse explained, holding out his hand and allowing the flames to dance around his fingers. "Ever heard the saying 'fire is a monster that consumes all'? Well, for dragons and Gods, that is true. For the Phoenix, though, it is a double edge sword. It is indeed alive," he paused, carefully watching Natsu as he approached to watch the fire begin to change into a small bird. "But it has more qualities. It can grant rebirth upon living things and stabilize someone with ailing sickness, yet still have the power to turn a mountain into dust and cause even the bravest warriors to run away in fear." Eclipse's blue orbs rose to meet Natsu's own onyx ones. "It also allows one to express their emotions."

"I knew about that last one," Natsu nodded. "But I didn't really get the first part, you kind of lost me. And how come I was able to eat those flames the other day on the train?"

"Those flames were specifically for consumption," Eclipse sweat dropped, raising an eyebrow. "For a Dragon Slayer, you're pretty dense, aren't you? Even Igneel was way quicker to understand what I just said."

"Back to the subject," Natsu's arms crossed over his chest. "So you going to explain why you're so interested in Lucy?"

Eclipse sighed, letting his hand fall to his side. "The fact that she was the one Eclair became friends with makes her almost family, since my sister was one who kept to herself a lot. I wanted to understand what was so special about her that changed how my sister lived." He smiled gently at the memory of his sister. "I heard that she even helped your guild take down our father."

Natsu nodded. "We would have never won if it hadn't been for her."

The Phoenix Slayer's hands rose to run through his hairy smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry if it seemed like I was making a pass at Lucy, I didn't know you two were close. It was for harmless motives, I swear."

The Dragon Slayer's body visibly relaxed. "It's not as if I have a say in who she allows to talk or be in contact with," he simply stated, scratching his cheek. "She's my teammate and like family." His eyes grew wide as Eclipse suddenly appeared next to him, a challenging look on his face. "What?"

"I've seen how you look at her when she's not paying attention, Natsu Dragneel. Let's have ourselves a little game," Eclipse smirked. "If I win, you have to tell her how you feel. Physical contact is not required, but it's greatly encouraged. The use of nonverbal communication is frowned upon, but allowed. Writing notes or having other people communicate your feelings will qualify for immediate punishment: no fire for a week."

"Hey, man!" Natsu paled, his arms waving above his head. "That's cold!"

Eclipse nodded, stroking his chin. "You're right, that is a bit harsh. Okay, how about nothing but plain steamed rice for a week?"

"WHAT?!"

"Then it's settled," the Phoenix Slayer grinned as Natsu became nearly transparent. "From this day until the end of the journey, you have to do at least seven nice things for Lucy per day, it doesn't matter what it is as long as it benefits her. If you happen to slip up, such as miss a day or your nice deeds happen to backfire, you will automatically lose."

"This is totally stupid..." Natsu narrowed his eyes, then a devious smirk spread across his face. "If that's the way the game is going to go, then I have a challenge for you. Until we are done with this job, you have to spar with me everyday. The wins and losses will be tallied up at the very end. If I win, you and I have a no holds barred 1-1."

Eclipse raised an eyebrow. "You sure about that? I haven't gone all out in ages."

"If you lose, you have to teach me about your form of Slayer magic. If you win, you can have me do whatever you want." The Dragon Slayer held out his hand, his eyes earnest and unwavering. "Is it a deal?"

The Phoenix Slayer grasped the outstretched hand, both grinning. "Then let's get started."

 **...**

"Is Love Rival worried?" Juvia asked as they assisted Rubywith hanging the laundry. "You have been glancing in the direction that they went all morning."

Lucy sweat dropped at the Water Mage's nickname for her. No matter how many times she had told her, Juvia still believed that the Celestial Wizard was striving to "steal" Gray's heart. "I'm pretty sure it's nothing, but I can't help but worry about those two."

"They were acting strange this morning," Gray commented, looking down from his perch in a tree that he was gathering fruit in. "If I know that pyro, he will be coming back any second now." Something in the distance caught his attention and a grin spread across his face. "Speak of the devil."

They all raised an eyebrow as Eclipse approached, Natsu slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey there," he smiled, placing him against the tree that Gray was in. "Sorry we took so long." Noticing their questioning gazes, he sheepishly smiled. "He's fine," Eclipse assured, rubbing the back of his head. "He's just a tired from our little sparring match, that's all."

"It's hard to believe that Natsu would be knocked out like this from a simple sparring match," Erza commented, looking to Eclipse. "You must be quite the warrior yourself."

The Phoenix Slayer chuckled. "I appreciate the compliment, thanks." He grinned as Ruby smacked him upside the head as she passed by. "I know, I know, I'll get started!" The Fairy Tail wizards gasped in unison as he became engulfed in blue flames and began to weave his way through the laundry, his flames dancing across the wet sheets. With inhuman speed, he wove his way between the lines of laundry, never touching them.

Lucy couldn't take her eyes off the flames closest to her. They looked absolutely beautiful! Reaching out, she brushed a piece of the fabric where the flames had receded...to find it completely dry! "That's incredible! The sheet isn't burnt!"

Following Lucy, Juvia also reached out and touched the sheet, her eyes widening in amazement. "This is incredible."

Eclipse slowed to a stop as he reached the end of the laundry. "There, all done!" He went to extinguish his flames when Lucy approached him, her hand outstretched. "Don't worry," he coaxed, his grin softening. "They won't burn you."

With a determined look, the Celestial Wizard slowly waved her hand through the flames, swirling them around, before bringing it up to her face. Her hand was unscathed! "Wait a minute," she hesitantly sniffed her hand. "What smells like cinnamon?"

"I replicated Natsu's scent and infused the sheets with it. I thought that the customers would appreciate the new smell." Eclipse smirked, leaning in and whispering in her ear. "You like it, don't you?" His wiggled his eyebrows as her face flushed bright red, earning a light smack to the chest.

"FIRE!' They leapt apart as Natsu popped up, his mouth opened wide and ready to devour the fire.

 **...**

"Thanks for the meal!" The wizards chorused, digging into the feast that was spread out before them. Natsu, Gray, and Eclipse ate enough for six while the girls put together ate a mere third of their combined stomachs.

Lucy stood, finished. "Let me help you with the dishes, Ruby." She walked around to gather the dishes, only to fall into an empty chair. "Eh?" Her jaw dropped at what she was witnessing: Natsu was gathering the dishes!

He didn't so much as look at anyone, let alone say a word as he gathered the plates and disappeared into the kitchen. The hostess and teammates could only watch in stunned silence as he came back and cleared the table of the remaining dishes. Little did notice the knowing smile that Eclipse was hiding.

"Natsu," Ruby placed a hand on his arm as he cleaned the tabletop off, smiling. "You are our guest, so you leave the rest of the cleaning to me."

Natsu locked eyes with Eclipse, who stood and nodded his head. "Alright, if you say so." He grinned. "Besides, I'm ready for some desert!" Inwardly, he couldn't stop smirking as he devoured a large helping of triple chocolate cake. He was sure that his actions had greatly confused his teammates, but he had a game to win. He would worry about their teasing later. No sooner had he finished the thought than Gray and Erza turned to him, mirror looks of surprise and confusion.

Noticing their exchange, Eclipse mentioned that there was a festival the village was holding tonight. "There's going to be dancing, food, and carnival rides too."

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Lucy pipped up, her face alight with joy and anticipation.

"Gray, my love, let's dance the night away!" Juvia all but squealed, wrapping her arms around his left arm. The Ice Wizard grimaced, but didn't pull away from her.

Little did they notice the gleam in the Fire Wizards' eyes as they shared a glance.

 **...**

"Am I correct in saying that you girls need attire for tonight?" Ruby smiled as the final dishes were put away. Erza and Juvia insisted that they had something to wear, which left only the Celestial Wizard. Eagerly, they turned their attention the now blushing blonde. "I may have something that might fit you. Come with me, girls."

Following their hostess's lead, they entered the attic and settled into a cream colored sofa. "Come with me, my dear," Ruby coaxed, taking Lucy by her hand and leading her behind a screen.

The blonde's mouth fell open as the woman unzipped a plastic bag, allowing crimson to cascade to the floor and gather in a shimmering pool. The shimmering fabric looked as if it was on fire, with orange hued tribal-like patterns that glittered subtly in the sunlight filtering through the attic window. There was a split on the right side, revealing a darker red inner lining and creating a high-low look. She gently brushed her fingers against the fabric, tracing the modest v-neck bodice. "This is absolutely beautiful!"

Ruby's smile grew teary. "It was one of Eclair's favorites."

"Really?" Lucy gasped, turning to the woman, who nodded.

"Our home village hosted similar festivities and she loved going to each of them," Ruby raised her hand and brushed her fingertips over the fabric. "She was looking forward to wearing this the day she was appointed priestess, but you know how that happened." She wiped her tears, grasping Lucy's hands. "I believe that she would want you to have it, the friend that helped open her heart and find herself." Lucy opened her mouth, but closed it as she was enveloped in a warm embrace.

"Thank you..." Lucy whispered, hugging the woman back.

Unbeknownst to them, a figure was hanging upside down outside the window, an all too familiar grin stretched across its face. "That's two down, five more to go." It pulled itself up onto the roof. "I'm fired up now!"

 **...**

Lucy emerged from the mist as she entered her room, a pink towel wrapped around her figure. "The bath here is amazing," she sighed blissfully. "The water is refreshing, the service is awesome, not to mention the food is top notch..." Her words stalled as she noticed a small bowl of fruit on the nightstand. "That wasn't there before." She walked up to it, smiling with joy. It was full with plump red strawberries, cherries, and raspberries. Popping one of the red berries into her mouth, she couldn't help but smile. So good!

"Lucy, hurry up and get dressed!" Ruby called through the door. "Juvia and Erza are ready to go!"

"I'll be right there!" In the blink of an eye, she had slipped into the ankle length dress. "Now, what should I do with my hair?" she pondered, slipping the straps over her shoulders.

"Allow me," Ruby appeared with a red ribbon in her hands. Gently, she gathered the blonde tresses into a high messy bun, the ribbon loosely braided in so that it could be seen here and there. "All finished."

"This is so cool!" Lucy smiled, examining herself from all angles. "Thanks so much!"

The door opened and Natsu stuck his head in. "Yo, Lucy, you coming or...what..." His words stalled at the sight of her in Eclair's dress. She literally looked like a fire princess, and he couldn't bear to look away. For that instant, nothing mattered but the girl before him. "Wow..."

A faint pink entered her cheeks. "Hey, what's with the look?"

He blinked, grinning. "You look good enough to eat!"

"I'm not an appetizer!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Jeesh, do you only think about food?" Thanking Ruby, she slipped past the Fire Wizard to join the rest of her teammates.

 **...**

"Where did everyone go?" She groaned, hugging herself. "And when did it get so cold?" Lucy looked out into the crowded street, looking for her friends. They had arrived as a group, so how did they all disappear on her? She gasped as someone grasped her wrist.

Natsu appeared on her left. "There you are!" He playfully rolled his eyes as he began to lead her through the crowd. "You're such an air head."

"There she is!" Juvia raised the arm that wasn't wrapped around Gray's. She was wearing a powder blue dress that reached her knees and was decorated with darker blue beading sewn in a wave-like pattern. Her long hair was curled, the highlights in her air glistening as a soft breeze blew by, making her hair look like a waterfall. The silver colored sandals she wore twinkled in the lantern light, making her appear to be standing in her own personal spring.

"We were beginning to worry about you." Gray cast her a worried look. Surprisingly, he wasn't naked! Instead, he was dressed in a navy undershirt with matching pants and a light blue vest decorated with silver patterns resembling crystals.

Erza stepped forward, wearing her casino dress and bun. "I should have made sure that we were walking at a reasonable pace so that no one was left behind. This is all my fault." She pointed to herself. "I must ask for you to strike me down for my penance."

"I'm afraid I'm going to going to pass," Lucy insisted, waving the redhead's statement away. "Anyway, let's enjoy ourselves tonight!" She pointed out to the street lined with gaming stalls. "Let's start off with some games!" Juvia, Erza, and Gray tried their luck at a game of ring toss while Natsu and Eclipse took on a game of bubble popping. Lucy stepped back into the middle of the street as the games began to get a little out of hand.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a jewelry stand selling charms for necklaces and bracelets. Maybe she should grab some souvenirs! She walked over and studied the merchandise. There were gold and silver chains of multiple sizes, along with a wide assortment of charms. To her surprise and joy, there were zodiac and celestial charms! Her excitement grew as the merchant noticed her guild mark and made the comment that she had heard of her and her teammates.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, aren't you?" The old woman asked, smiling. "You're the Celestial Wizard that saved my daughter from the fate becoming a statue."

Lucy blinked in surprise, raising her gaze from an Aquarius charm. It was the zodiac symbol encased within a droplet of crystal and framed with gold. "Your daughter was a Celestial Wizard?"

The woman nodded, gesturing to her stall. "As a thank you, please, take anything you like. Free of charge."

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked. "I would feel guilty for taking some of these fine works of art that you created." She finally conceded when the old woman insisted. "Okay...how about a white gold bracelet and a few of the zodiac signs, please." The woman clasped the bracelet around Lucy's slender wrist, smiling at the perfect fit. The Celestial Wizard smiled as the charms clinked together like bells, their colors reflecting the light and making rainbows dance across her skin. "Thank you so much!"

"My pleasure, young lady," the woman smiled, turning her attention to Eclipse as he came up to her stall. "Oh my, you certainly have come a long way, haven't you, Eclipse?"

"I sure have." He chuckled, pulling at the silver chain that hung around his neck. "And before you ask, yes, I still have the charm you gave me." Hanging from the chain was a tribal-style bird made of what appeared to be a mixture of lapis lazuli and amethyst.

"It fills me with joy seeing you wear it," she smiled. Three of the charms glittered in the lantern light, catching Lucy's eye. The old woman nodded and accepted payment as Lucy tucked them and a gold chain away within her dress. "Now you kids run along and enjoy the festivities."

"We will, and thanks again!" Lucy grasped her hands briefly before waving and following Eclipse back into the street to where their friends were now gathering near a sweet stand. "That's a phoenix charm, isn't it?"

He nodded, tucking it back into his clothing, bringing his clothing to her attention. It was very similar to Natsu's one sleeve vest look, but it was an indigo color and he was wearing gold colored pants. Looking over her shoulder, she raised an eyebrow at her teammate's wardrobe: instead of black he was wearing a crimson red one sleeve vest with black pants. It was actually a nice color combination on the fire wizard. "I saw that, Lucy."

"You're imagining things." She blushed and turned away from Eclipse's teasing smile and stepping up to the stall as Juvia received her order. "I could use a snack. I'll have a funnel cake with strawberry and powdered sugar, please." Receiving her order, she eagerly pulled off a piece and popped it in her mouth, moaning at the sweetness.

Natsu, who had been in the middle of fighting with Gray over who was the better game player, froze as her moan reached his sensitive ears. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he turned and caught sight of her licking her fingers clean, his eyes locked on her full lips. A shiver slipped down his spine as finished her cake, her tongue slipping over her lips as she moaned in satisfaction.

"I saw that." Eclipse whispered as he walked by, munching on his own funnel cake. "You're doing good so far, but I wonder what people would think of the mighty Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail when they hear that he's taking the romantic route. Some girls respond to other forms of affection."

A frustrated growl rose in Natsu's throat as Gray declared himself the winner of their fight, but he had to agree with Eclipse. He had done some nice things for Lucy today, but she had no idea that he was involved in most of them. Maybe that's how he should play it...but then again, he would like to see her smile directed towards himself. He noticed the charm bracelet around her wrist and a lightbulb lit up in his head.

Marching up to the stand that he had seen her at, he searched the stall for a charm in particular that would always remind her of him. A grin spread across his face as he found one and paid the old woman, carefully tucking it into his pocket. He was going to give it to her at the end of the night when they shot off the fireworks. Girls liked receiving gifts under fireworks, right?

"Natsu!" He looked up, seeing Eclipse wave from the end of the street. "Come on! We're going to go pick a spot for the fireworks!"

"Don't start without me!" He bellowed, sprinting through the crowd until he was level with the Phoenix Slayer. "Way to leave me behind!"

"I knew you would catch up," Eclipse smirked knowingly, winking. "She's going to love it."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Of course she will." Looking for the blonde, he noticed that she wasn't in the group. "Where is she, anyway?"

"She was just here," Eclipse commented, searching the street. "You better go find her. Your nose is more sensitive than mine."

Natsu nodded, already making his way through the crowded street. He could very faintly pick up the scent of vanilla and it was leading him to the funnel cake stand, where he last saw her. From there, her scent wandered toward a flower stand then an ice cream stand. A growl formed in his throat as the scents of musk, wood, and cigarette smoke intwined with vanilla.

"I said let go of me!" An unmistakable voice came from an alley to his right. There were three tall figures surrounding... "I told you, I'm not interested!" Lucy slapped one of them across the face as they attempted to touch her face.

A shadow overcame Natsu's features as she was grabbed and forced against the wall. Fire began to dance around him as he leapt between them as the tallest figure, the one that smelled of cigarettes, raised his fist to slap her and caught his wrist an inch from Lucy's face. "You better walk away before I send you away in an ambulance," Natsu growled, an animalistic look in his onyx eyes. "Maybe I should just turn you into a pile of ashes."

They looked at his flames and scoffed. "Look at what we got here, a fire wizard." The leader smirked, an ugly green flame appearing on the end of his cigarette. He wore an equally ugly green vest, black skinny jeans and had lime green hair styled into a mohawk. "Get lost before we make you." His two companions stepped forward behind him, each wearing similar clothing to their boss just different colors; one brown, the other gray.

"Cocky bastards," Natsu growled, his flames growing. "Show me what you got." They rushed him all at once, but he easily sent them packing with a Fire Dragon: Iron Fist. "Those guys were so weak it was pathetic." His flames died as arms wrapped around his waist. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice softer and full of concern.

Her arms tightened, telling him that she was far from okay. Turning, he wrapped his own arms around the blonde and began rubbing her back soothingly. She rested her head against his chest, taking deep breaths. Her heart slowed its frantic rhythm to match his strong heartbeat and the smell of cinnamon calmed her soul the longer they stayed in each other's arms.

They separated as the sky lit up with colors, casting their figures into multicolored light. "Looks like the fireworks have started," Natsu smiled, reaching into his pocket. "I have something for you, Lucy."

She blinked in surprise as he gently took her wrist and clasped a charm to the bracelet. Her eyes lit up as she raised her hand to eye level. Between the zodiac signs of Aquarius and the Little Dog sat a dragon that appeared to be made of ruby and crystal! There was a warmth emitting from the charm, as if the dragon itself was alive. "Natsu, it's beautiful!"

"Now you have something to remind you of me!" He grinned, relieved to see his companion's happiness. His heart skipped a beat as she smiled up at him, melting his insides.

"As if I could ever forget you," she giggled, pulling something from within the dress. "I actually have something for you too." His face flushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The warmth from her body and the vanilla filling his nose made him feel like he had swallowed a volcano. "I hope you like it." She stepped back, anticipation and excitement making her eyes twinkle.

Looking down, he noticed short gold chain loosely hanging from around his neck between his scarf and throat. It wasn't tight but it was just short enough so that the charms rested against his collarbone. The charms were very similar to the ones on Lucy's bracelet; one a flame, one a blue cat, and the last was a pink star. Though the charms were small, they represented things that he held close to his heart.

She gasped as he gathered her in his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest. "Thank you, Lucy," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear. "I'll never take it off." He pulled back, grasping her hand. "Come on! Everyone's waiting for us!"

A wide smile spread across her face as they ran through the street to where their friends where watching the fireworks. They were amazing, with their bright colors and fun shapes, but they failed in comparison to Natsu's fireworks in her opinion.

She blinked in surprise as her teammate held his hand out to her, music beginning to play in time with the fireworks. Her face flushed with heat as he placed a hand on her waist and began to slowly sway from side to side. "So you _do_ know how to dance!" She teased, earning a scoff.

"Of course I do," he looked away from her, but couldn't hide the almost prideful smirk. "I'm not that big of a moron to not know how to dance."

"Over here, you two!" They looked toward the voice and were blinked by a bright flash. "That was perfect!" Eclipse laughed, holding up a camera lacrimal.

 **...**

"Goodnight," she waved, heading to her room. They had just arrived home and it was nearing midnight. She quickly dressed in her pjs and climbed under the covers, relishing their softness as the fabrics caressed her skin. A dreamy smile lifted her lips as she fingered the dragon charm, sleep welcoming her. "Tonight was amazing...thanks...Natsu..."

Natsu, who had been hanging upside down outside her window, smiled at her words. "I should be thanking you," he whispered, dropping to the ground soundlessly and reaching up and grasping his own cluster of charms. "You have given me something more valuable than you will ever realize. Sleep well, Lucy."

As he entered the house, a dark figure appeared on the roof. Eclipse gazed up at the stars, his eyes directed towards the south. "There it is," he whispered as the town clock struck midnight. The same cluster of stars that Lucy had pointed out appeared, but the stars were burning brighter than the night before. "Looks like that's the direction we head in." The mountain range where he had run into Igneel was in the same direction, the Phoenix Mountains. "I guess the real journey starts tomorrow..." He reached up and grasped the phoenix charm hanging around his neck. "I'm coming. Just hold on until I get there."


End file.
